


Shape of you

by wannabequeen



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Hand & Finger Kink, In-scene negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabequeen/pseuds/wannabequeen
Summary: Throndir had a bad day. Red Jack loves him up.





	Shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the ed sheeran song of the same name, titles are hard. 
> 
> Beta, as usual, by Jo.

“Hard day?”

Throndir exhales slowly through his nose. “Yeah.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Nah.”

Red Jack angles his head down to look at the top of Throndir’s head. He presses a firm kiss where the hair parts, and brings his hands up to Throndir’s jaw to tip his face up.

“You want me to take your mind off it?”

Throndir surges up to his toes to kiss Red Jack nearly as soon as he’s said it. Red Jack just grins into the kiss and slides one hand into Throndir’s hair. 

Eventually, Throndir groans and starts to pull off his shirt without interrupting the kissing. He gets tangled up, of course, and with a laugh Red Jack pulls back to help him. 

As soon as the shirt and undershirt are off, Throndir moves in to keep kissing.

“Hey, let me look, I want to see you,” says Red Jack, hands on Throndir’s hips. Throndir just plasters himself across Red Jack’s front and grins up at him.

“Make me.”

With little ceremony, Red Jack scoops Throndir up and deposits him on the bed. He unfastens Throndir’s pants and pulls them off, then quickly undresses himself before swinging a leg over Throndir to sit across his hips.

Red Jack takes one of Throndir's hands and presses a kiss to the center of his palm. He moves to take two of his fingers into his mouth, and sucks, gently. Jack's tongue pulls roughly along the pads of his fingertips, warm and wet, and Throndir can only lay there, panting, looking at the lips closing around his knuckles, scraped-up as they are. Red Jack opens his eyes, looks up through his lashes to make eye contact, and swallows. Throndir takes a deep, shuddery breath, and clonks his head back against the bed.

Red Jack pulls off, and brings that hand to one of the bed posts. He brings out jute rope - stiff and scratchy, it will leave marks for days even if it's tied very loosely. Throndir has such trouble keeping still when they do this, his skin will be rubbed raw before it's over. He does a simple double-column tie - Throndir is good, and he'll struggle, but he'll never truly try to break free. He doesn't need anything complicated, just simple, upfront care. Throndir is laying back now, clenching and opening the fist that got tied, index and middle fingers still slightly shiny. He turns his wide, wide eyes from his hand to Jack's face, and back again, before whining, a quiet little thing that makes Jack think of Kodiak, for just a moment.

He presses a kiss to that palm again, before straddling Throndir to give the other hand the same treatment. He pulls the free hand to his mouth and sucks, wriggling a little to show Throndir his appreciation, pressing against the softness of Throndir's stomach. Throndir's blush raises enough to see against his skin, a tinge of lavender across his cheeks and the tips of his ears, and Red Jack grins. The points of his teeth drag along the tops and bottoms of Throndir's fingers as his arm falls limp from Red Jack's mouth. Red Jack ties his other hand quickly, and looks down at the treat arrayed before him.

He wriggles down, enough that he can comfortably press kisses to Throndir's jaw and throat, where his hard-earned beard is soft and patchy. His own beard is coarser, rubs against the soft skin of Throndir's neck, leaving light scratches along his path.

He moves down, further, to clamp his teeth to Throndir's collarbone. Throndir starts, jerks up into and then away from the pain, but Red Jack simply holds steady, sucking a violent purple mark into his skin before moving to the other side to make a mirrored spot. His tusks glide against Throndir's sweat-slick skin, press very gently into the bone where it's raised. Throndir is a predator, too. He knows what a threat it is to have such teeth, such fangs, pressed so close to his throat, but he just pushes up into it, the way he does for every danger. Red Jack can't see from where he's pressed against Throndir's chest, but he's sure that Throndir is tugging and pulling at his bonds. He whines, again, and Red Jack chuckles.

"You want more, my handsome boy? This is not enough for you?"

Throndir tries to move his hips, at all, but he's pinned beneath Red Jack's weight. Still, Red Jack takes pity on him. He slides down, inexorably, turning his attention to Throndir's chest. He hitches Throndir's legs up so that they're wrapped around him, letting him thrust against his stomach. Red Jack can feel the slick wet heat of Throndir's cock against his stomach, soaking his skin and making it smooth and easy.

Throndir's chest has never been that sensitive, but every time Red Jack rolls a nipple between his teeth, Throndir gives a little kick of his heel into Jack's back. It doesn't hurt, but it's amusing -- like he's trying to get ace to hurry up. Well, Ace doesn't speed up for anyone if he doesn't want, and neither does Red Jack. His head bent to suck another mark into the skin beneath one areola, Red Jack gathers up the soft roundness on the other side of his chest. He presses his broad palm in and lets the tips of his claws extend out just enough to make their presence known.

His mouth separates from Throndir's skin with a pop, and he looks up to meet Throndir's eyes, hidden as they are by long eyelashes. "I love your chest," he murmurs, extending his claws just a little more. Throndir bites his lip -- Red Jack can't tell if it's to keep from begging or disagreeing with the compliment. "So full and soft, so warm, such pretty dusky nipples and just the right amount of hair." He noses at it, where it grows down the valley at the center of his chest, and follows that trail to Throndir's belly. His hands, with their claws out, follow, leaving ten raised pink lines, straight and purposeful where they cross the unpredictable wiggles of stretch marks.

He presses his face to Throndir’s belly until he can hardly breathe; comfortable, safe, a dark place where he can be quiet for a moment. He slides his hands so that he can rub circles at the space between hip and thigh and stomach, where the skin is soft and warm. It smells like Throndir here, and Red Jack takes one last breath there before planting a kiss and sitting back on his knees. 

Throndir is a mess. His hair has fallen out of its tie completely; his lips are bitten-red and shiny from his spit. His eyes are wide and dark and staring right at him. The scratches and bites stand out beautifully against his skin. When Red Jack pauses to appreciate the view, Throndir shifts and looks away. He bites his lip, then says, “can we… can we just keep going?”

Red Jack places a hand on Throndir’s thigh, presses a kiss to the inside of his knee.

“Of course. Gotta love up the rest of you, too.”

He digs his thumb into the thick muscle of his thigh. Red Jack grins.

“Are you tense? You should be very relaxed, I've spent so long taking care of you.”

“That's why I'm tense, asshole. I need you to touch me.”

Red Jack grins wider, brings his other hand to the other thigh. 

“But I am touching you”

Throndir makes a frustrated noise, rolls his eyes. 

“You know what I mean”

Red Jack walks his hands up Throndir’s thigh, appreciating the texture of soft hair over uneven skin. He stops at the crease where Throndir’s legs meet his pubic hair - his hands just below Throndir’s hips, thumbs digging into his inner thighs.

Throndir groans and spreads his legs, pressing into Red Jack’s hands. He's hot and glistening, cock just emerging from between his folds.

“You’re so ready for me, dear heart,” Red Jack says, beginning to lean down. 

Throndir groans again, breathy and high.

“And what do we say?” 

“ _Please!_ ”

“Beautiful,” Red Jack breathes, and presses kisses into his skin.

He uses his thumbs to part Throndir’s folds, and gently runs just the tip of his tongue up him, ending at his cock. He does it a few more times, gentle, careful, before Throndir pushes his hips up into his mouth. 

Red Jack pulls back with a smacking sound, bites a thigh. “Rude. You're lucky you're so pretty,” he says before lowering back down. 

This time, he takes Throndir’s cock into his mouth and sucks. He knows Throndir is watching, and likes how it looks when he bobs his head, so he does, flicking his tongue from side to side. He opens his mouth wide, moves down, and sucks Throndir’s inner labia into his mouth, moving up until he's got his mouth too full for anything but messy enthusiasm. Throndir rocks against him again, and Red Jack nods a little, sucks harder. 

“Could you give me a finger?” Throndir says, voice strained, and Red Jack brings one hand to Throndir’s entrance. He traces his fingertip along and across, dipping in a little and pulling back out, relishing the clear evidence of Throndir’s enjoyment. He slips his middle finger in, about halfway, and pauses to let Throndir acclimate, but Throndir just thrusts against him harder, fucking himself on Red Jack’s hand and face. 

Red Jack hums, changes his tongue’s pattern, and soon, Throndir comes, hole tight around his finger and thighs pressed against his ears. Throndir relaxes, panting, and Red Jack sits up to spit before returning to appreciate the beard burn he left between Throndir’s thighs.

They breathe for a few minutes this way, giving both of them some time to settle down a little. 

“Can you take more?’ Red Jack finally asks.

Throndir wriggles, assessing. 

“Yeah, just start slow.”

Red Jack tosses off a sarcastic salute, and gets up off his knees. He grabs a pillow off the floor and hoists Throndir’s lower half up to slide it underneath. Just this little bit of manhandling has Throndir blushing again, legs falling open to welcome Red Jack.

Red Jack chuckles, leans down to mouth at Throndir’s neck. 

“You’re so hot, fuck, Throndir, you can’t do that or I'll come too soon.”

Throndir whines, and tries to buck his hips, but Red Jack is over and around and above him when all he wants is Jack inside him.

“I’d get inside of you if you'd stop wriggling for a single second, greedy. I think next time I'll need more rope.”

Red Jack pulls back, slides on a sheath, and hitches one of Throndir’s legs up over his hip. He lifts his belly to rest against Throndir’s, above where it would naturally hang closer to his groin, so that he can get as deep as possible with nothing in the way, and slides in. 

Throndir is tight and wet and so, so hot around him. Red Jack pauses when he's as deep inside Throndir as he can get, runs the hand on his thigh up and down as Throndir breathes deep, slow, acclimating to the stretch and fullness of Red Jack’s cock compared to his finger. Red Jack’s hand wanders down to get a hand full of ass, squeezes.

Throndir hisses and arms tug against the bonds. 

“Fuck me.”

And so Red Jack does. He fucks Throndir slow and thorough, letting the hand not holding up his weight wander along all the soft hills and valleys of Throndir ‘s body. He rests his palm against the curve of his tummy, where their stomachs meet. He palms a hand over his chest, rolling a nipple beneath his thumb before moving on. Beneath him, Throndir gasps and gasps, hands clasped around the ropes tying him to the bed until his knuckles are white. 

“I need…”

Red Jack nods, pulls out. “I know, sweetheart, you need me to touch your cock, you're beautiful the way you get when you're desperate.”

He steers the head of his cock up between Throndir’s folds, thrusts shallowly so that their cocks are rubbing together, the underside of Jack’s against the top of Throndir’s. It's wet and messy and desperate, and Red Jack loses any rhythm he might have had. Throndir presses up against him desperately, brings his other leg up to wrap around Red Jack. At the change in angle he shudders, lets out a high, drawn-out sound, and flops down to the bed, ankles dropping down as his body relaxes

“Throndir, I- can I keep going?” Red Jack pants, as a drop of sweat drops from the tip of his nose to splash on Throndir’s collarbone. Throndir hesitates, bites his lip, and that decides it for him. He pulls back, brings his hand to his cock, and starts to fuck his fist, sitting up in his knees between Throndir’s legs. 

Red Jack looks down at him, at his beautiful full thighs and pink, shiny cock and stomach and chest and up to his face. He is glowing and damp with sweat, incandescent with his bitten-red lips and half-shut eyes watching him through thick eyelashes, And, helpless in the face of all this, this man who lets Red Jack call him his, he comes. 

He offers his hand to Throndir to clean up, and he does, delicately licking at Red Jack’s fingers where his own come mixed with Jack’s. He continues for a while even after his hand is clean, clearly enjoying the feel of Red Jack in his mouth.

“Maybe next time I'll fuck your mouth, huh?”

Throndir just shudders and closes his eyes for a moment, sucking harder on the fingers in his mouth.

Red Jack pulls his hand away, lingering to rub at Throndir’s lip. 

“We can talk about that later.”

He reaches over and grabs a cloth, wipes down between Throndir’s legs where they left a sticky mess together before reaching up to undo Throndir’s bonds. He rubs the skin where Throndir scraped it with his tugging, massaging his hands and forearms as he goes. 

Throndir is still quiet, but that's ok. Red Jack continues his litany of praise, compliments and gentle words and reassurances of how well he did, until Throndir is untied and floppy on the bed. Red Jack rolls him to the side and tucks himself behind Throndir, pulling a blanket up over them before reaching an arm over to rest on his belly. 

He goes up on an elbow to blow out the lantern, and lays back. It's early evening, but there's time for a nap. When they wake up, he‘ll make dinner, and Throndir will cuddle with Kodiak as he comes back to himself. Red Jack mentally inventories his pantry - venison stew might be good for today. But he’ll decide later, once he’s had a rest too. He's earned it, as much as Throndir has. 

Outside, Ace whinnies, and Red Jack falls asleep to Throndir’s snores.


End file.
